Kasumi vs Thane
by LegionN7
Summary: The thief and the assassin, similar skills, but they couldn't be any more different. How will they get along? M for citrus fresh chapters later.
1. First Impressions

**A/N: Ever read/see Spy vs Spy? This is sort of like that. Kinda. Maybe. If you squint. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.**

Kasumi treaded the _Normandy _lightly,silently stalking, seriously sly. Listening to quiet gossip, gleaning information that could be used as blackmail, as a salable commodity.

"Did you hear? Jacob is _totally _banging Chakwas now."

"No way! How'd you find out?"

"Oh come on. It was all over NormandyNet. Duh."

Kasumi stopped listening in and left the crew quarters hallway. She had indeed seen the exchange and even watched the leaked video, seeing all sorts of positions even _she _would have had a hard time keeping up with. Damn that doctor, she had stolen her crush.

Oh sure, the pain of having lost Keiji was still present, still aching, even if it had been dulled slightly by recovering the greybox.

But she was still a living, breathing human, dammit! A human who needed companionship, someone to turn to when times get rough.

Maybe even love.

Perhaps she should have actually talked to Jacob some more instead of sending clear signals. Men. Need everything on a silver platter, no sense of empathy, leaving the seat up...

Lost in her internal rant, Kasumi barely noticed that the Life Support room where she normally went to blow off steam was slightly different.

Guns were on equipment racks, a duffel bag was on the final corner. A cot had been erected, and a steaming mug of tea was on the table.

But these things didn't register. What did was _him._

Sitting in a meditative posture was a most unusual specimen. _Must be the new guy they were trying to recruit. A drell assassin, I believe. _

An electric jolt ran through her at seeing him, zapping her gut. Her mind started moving at breakneck speed, and the room- slightly arid already- became stifling.

Ruddy orange gills on the sides of his face were flaring ever so slightly with his breathing. Ridges around his eyes were perfectly shaped and positioned. His skin seemed like that of an Earthen snake- interlaced scales- but seemed much stronger, sleeker.

Deadlier.

_Sexier._

His hands were folded in prayer and his eyes closed, his chest rose and fell just like any other humanoid's would. The leather outfit he wore made him appear... cultured, refined, elegant almost.

Suddenly, about one second and a half after she had paused and started observing him, he was no longer there, having thrown the tea mug and tipped over the table.

Kasumi ducked under the hot projective, but a splash of the liquid contacted her form.

While it didn't short out her cloak generator, it did soak into her garment and outline her form easier.

A sharp poke in the back.

A low, throaty voice ground out, "State who you are and your purpose. You have five seconds to do so."

Startlingly, the voice came from _behind _her. He must have sneaked over when she was ducking.

Dropping the cloak- both physical and technical, she whirled to face the drell, and threw her soaked red cloak in his face. Efficiently, he disentangled himself and swept a foot out to topple her- except she had already jumped over him and was reaching for his knife, which he merely brought low.

Kasumi anticipated the move and followed his hand, easily plucking the knife by the top of the handle out of the drell's strange hand.

The assassin used her momentary overextension to shoulder-throw her in front of him again.

Moving with the roll, she landed on her hands and performed an inverted throw, meaning to hit him with the knife.

Except he had merely _flowed _around the trajectory and used the momentum from the twist to grab and pin her in a submission hold.

"Ahh, you must be part of the specialist corps then."

"That how you greet everybody, froggy?" Kasumi bit out.

"Forgive me, an assassin's guard is not easily let down."

"Well then, how about you let me go and we can talk and have dinner before getting this cozy, huh?"

Kasumi didn't want to admit it, but the sarcastic remark actually had some truth to it.

"My apologies." The drell released her. "I am Thane Krios, and have come aboard Commander Shepard's vessel to aid in his struggle against the Collectors. And you are...?"

Collecting her now-cooled cloak, Kasumi answered him. "Most people don't get to know my name. My livelihood depended upon people _not _knowing who I am."

A sound like an old washing machine agitating its load escaped the green man's lips. _Those full lips..._

"If its any consolation, I do not have much time left in this galaxy. I suspect that I will either perish on this mission or soon after it. Chronic disease... do not be alarmed, its drell-only and noncommunicable."

Kasumi furrowed her brow, taking in the strange information.

"Very well. Kasumi Goto." She stuck out her hand to shake the assassins. He took it, and upon releasing it, bowed in a perfect _keirei, _30 degrees.

"I look forward to talking with you later."

Suddenly the door to Life Support opened, and in swaggered Commander Shepard.

Seeing the two, and the slight mess in the area, Shepard thought for a second then said casually, "Interrupting something?"

"No, Shep, just leaving actually!" Kasumi scrammed as quickly as she could without seeming too embarrassed, heading to her quarters to pour a drink.

"Remember, Kasumi, Meeting of Badasses in 30!"

_Kuso! _She would have to find somewhere else to lay low, as the weekly meetings were held in the lounge.

Like maybe the shuttle deck or something, so she could deal with the ache that had become present in her core.

**Yup. I went there. Reviews welcomed! At least two more chapters, one will be a sour citrus of epic bloodrushing proportions. Dedicated to Aria's Afterlife, an amazing forum right here on Fanfiction! Go say hi! **


	2. Infatuation

Thane returned his quarters back to rights, EDI having dispatched a cleaning device to deal with the spilled liquid.

The thoughts of that made him cringe slightly in self-recrimination, which surprised him. He spoke with Commander Shepard, learning about the man, and passing on information about himself in return. He _had _slipped into memory about Irikah, but declined to comment further with the Commander.

As the Commander left, he returned to his thoughts and the invitation Shepard had made to join the 'Meeting of Badasses'. Apparently it was a weekly meeting where the combat crew (and any crew who figured out the meetings existed) could spill drinks, bond, and boast about their past experiences and missions.

He considered going, maybe he would see this Kasumi Goto again.

No, she seemed like she was attempting to clear her head when she had happened upon him in the first place. Perhaps he should offer a schedule of...?

And why did it even matter? Trained as an assassin since he was very young, Thane had learned battle sleep, the disconnect of his soul from his body. Irikah had awoken him, but her death and his vendetta had left him back in this state.

Was he awakening?

_You have only interacted with this human once._

Oddly, his body spoke up suddenly. "Excuse me, Ms. EDI, is it?"

A blue orb materialized in a small console.

"EDI is an appropriate address, Sere Krios. I am not technically bound by organic societal roles. What do you wish to know?" The warm tones of the onboard AI filled the room.

Turning to face the orb and giving a nod-bow, Thane again spoke. "Then you may call me Thane or Krios, whichever you prefer. What I would like to know is the location of Ms. Goto at the moment."

"Ms. Goto is currently on the shuttle deck, but has requested to not be disturbed for at least twenty five minutes. Vitals show elevated hormone levels, strenuous manual activity, and..."

Grimacing slightly, Thane cut off the AI. "Thank you, EDI. That was all I needed to know."

"One more thing. Yeoman Kelly Chambers is en route to perform a preliminary psychological evaluation."

"Ah, I'd wondered when she would show. Thank you."

"Logging you out."

A few seconds after the orb had dissipated, the hologram no longer powered, Thane turned again to the window of the drive core. _Hormone levels, manual activity... surely it was not from me? But what if it was...?_

The door opened and Thane settled, hearing a cheerful step and the rustle of a datapad on clothing.

"Hello, Sere Krios! Im Yeoman Kelly Chambers, but you can call me Kelly! We're going to have so much fun! I just need to talk to you for a little bit so I can assess your mental state, as this is a very high-risk mission and your Cerberus dossier didn't have much information! So I just need you to start by filling out this questionnaire..."

* * *

"_Iku iku iku iku..."_

For the fifth time, Kasumi let out a small gasp and a moan as muscles clenched in her center, and a fluid burst was loosed. Che_, not even Keiji could get five in a row... _And _still _she was not sated. Thoughts of the brief contact with the warm scales, fingers expertly moving to pin her. His fluidity as he dodged the thrown knife, and his voice, so deep, that called to her on an almost primal level.

Sweating profusely and panting, she tried to come up with an explanation for what was going on. _How am I so _sukebe _when I've never even held a decent conversation with him? Wait, pheremones. _Has _to be pheremones. Like those _yariman _asari. _

She shook her head, flexed her stiff fingers, and gathered her clothes from where they had been strewn inside the Hammerhead. _Now I'm starting to sound like that crazy lady, Jack._

Still dealing with the ache that sent waves of need up into her gut, Kasumi dressed efficiently and went over to the informal 'gym' set up on that level, and started beating the crap out of a punch dummy, practicing _katas _of her own bastardized mix of martial arts.

Not thirty seconds into her exercises, Shepard, Garrus, and Zaeed went running out of the elevator, and into the Hammerhead. The hatch closed, and suddenly she heard Zaeed slip and fall.

"Auughhhh! There's goddamn hydraulic fluid or something on the fuckin' floor! Goddamn it, my head. Wait, that's not just _water, _that's..."

The dialogue of his epiphany was unheard as the Hammerhead streaked suddenly for the Normandy's exit hatch and dropped onto a planet. Kasumi, cheeks flaming, beat a retreat to the elevator.

_Maybe getting drunk wouldn't be such a bad thing tonight. _But no, the others would be back soon, for certain. Perhaps Kelly would be able to shed some light on her situation? Kelly seemed the knowledgeable type to have firsthand experience.

* * *

Thane finished his litany before chow and went about eating. He had walked to the mess, gotten a tray from Mr. Gardner, graciously accepting the 'calamari gumbo' the man was so excited to cook. Shepard had choked on a piece the first time it had been served, but Chakwas had been able to remove the offending tentacle from his trachea before he died, so Gardner didn't have compunctions about making the dish again.

Letting the constant thrum of the filters, scrubbers, mixers, temperature regulators, de/humidifiers, and waste processors fill his consciousness, Thane enjoyed his few moments of solitude. Occasional raucous laughter permeated the walls from the 'MoB' in the lounge, but otherwise he ate in peace. Finally rising to take the tray back to the kitchen, Thane opened the door to see Shepard, a turian in blue, and a tattooed human in yellow and gray running down the corridor to the elevator. As soon as their mad rush was over, he walked over to the kitchen and depositied his tray in the dish sink, having scraped the leftover scraps into the omnigel converter.

"So, Mr. Shrios, how'd you like it?"

Thane met the cook's gaze and smiled politely, delivering another head-nod. "Krios, actually. But I found the repast to be very fulfilling and nourishing."

The cook beamed with the praise. "I added some spices to yours I figured you would enjoy. There was a rack of spices from Kahje in the shipment the Commander got. Some _fuerel _and dried _shiim_ were recommended to be paired with the watercress."

Thane didn't have the heart to tell him that dried _shiim _meant the product had gone stale and tasteless.

Delivering another head-bow, Thane said, "I thank you for your thoughtfulness."

Gardner humbly waved with his spatula, throwing a droplet of broth onto Thane's left eye ridge.

"Aw, its nothing. Not everyone in Cerberus is a three-headed dog."

Leaving, Thane started to feel a memory sequence coming on.

"Eyes roll back...Thane... she whispers. The rush of blood southward. Scales contact, the reproductive ritual begins. Entrance is achieved... constant stream of cries... Thane you dirty frog... hop for me..."

The sequence ended, and to his dismay, he had been standing in the middle of the mess hall, crew all around him, staring slack jawed. With even greater shock, he realized he had his omnitool open and had just made two entries on the NormandyNet, with several responses.

Gathering his composure, he muttered darkly, "I should go."

Perhaps Joker could shed some light. He after all, would know best about wanting a female companion but not being able to have her from his quick research into the _Normandy's _crew when he arrived.

Thane walked to the elevator and hit the summons button...

* * *

While taking the elevator, Kasumi checked the NormandyNet feed out of habit, and saw something... _what is it? Disturbing, arousing? _Thane must have slipped into a bit of solipsism- Shepard had EDI quietly brief the human and other crew on each species' quirks- and typed it out. Seeing it made Kasumi feel... strange. _Jealousy? Is this what true jealousy feels like? Jealous of _what?

Suddenly the elevator stopped... and it was _him._

"Ah, Ms. Goto. A pleasure to see you."

The line was delivered smoothly enough, but Kasumi had worked the con for a living, and detected a slight ripple across his eye ridges at his choice of words.

As for herself, a warm pool of heat started in her toes and spread over her body, washing away any previous ruminations.

"And to you, Sere Krios."

Openly, his eye ridges rippled, confirming the tell as one of unease.

"You may call me Thane, or Krios. We are all on the same mission."

Kasumi began the customary response with a shy smile. "In that case, you may call me Kasumi." _Or _Kasumi-chan_... followed by a cry of _oshiri pen pen! _Yes..._

He coughed slightly. "Where is your destination, Kasumi?'

"Oh! Second bas... er, second deck."

"Ah. It appears we have similar destinations."

There was the eye ridge tell. Was he reading as much into his own words as she?

The fifteen second ride was completed with an awkward silence, and they both left in a hurry. Kasumi immediately cloaked to scare Kelly- perhaps that would help with some of the frustration?- and also to evade Burt's frankly creepy gaze. She stood behind Kelly, waited about ten seconds, and gave her a rough slap on the behind.

Squeaking, freezing, and jumping, Kasumi plastered on a big grin and patted the woman's shoulder. "Relax! Its just me, Chambers."

"Oh, Kasumi! You really need to stop doing that!"

"I know I know. You're a psychologist not a soldier and all that. I really need your advice though. Its, ah, a _personal _matter if you catch my drift."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Kelly practically shrieked. "We've just received a new shipment of pads and tam-"

"Nononononono, not _that _kind of personal. But same general area. How about we go to the back corridor?"

Kelly frowned slightly and looked at Kasumi out of her right eye. "I have a few things I can loan you, you know. What size are you looking for? Krogan, yahg, hanar, drell, tur-"

Flushing beet red, Kasumi again shook her head vigorously. "How about you just let me talk?"

Kelly humored her with a nod and a smile, having already figured out when she mentioned drell drills. Those were fun, the ribbing made it-

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Kasumi trailed off.

"Nonsense! You can tell me. But maybe we should go talk to Mordin, just in case? He has a very extensive knowledge of biology."

"Yeah, ok. Lets go."

* * *

Thane made his way to the bridge, where Joker was scatting to himself what he probably fancied was swingin' jazz.

"Flight Lieutenant Moreau, may I have a moment of your time?"

"turning his chair after letting the shocked expression leave his face, Joker swiveled his seat. "Hey, Thane. Just call me Joker. So whats up?"

_Ah, a human who doesn't require the ritual of name title exchange._

"Well, I had a question. About human females."

"Was _that _what you were writing about earlier?" Joker shook his head and started chuckling. "Oh man, you had me in conniptions there."

"That was a memory of my deceased wife, a memory I slipped into." That revelation shut up the snarking pilot- halfway.

"Slipped into, eh? So what about human females? Have the hots for Kelly? Red and green totally go together. Or maybe Miranda?" He looked around quickly, almost comically. "_Dat ass! _Jack? I wouldn't dip your wick in crazy. Assuming you _have _a wick, that is, and not some weird noodly appendage to bless females with. No? Or is it Tali? Careful there, there's a ton of crew with a crush on her. It could get really rocky trying to board her ship. Still no? How about..."

"Kasumi, Joker."

Joker's eyes bugged out and he did a double-take. "No shit! Well, she _is _pretty hot. All mysterious and sneaky. So did she _steal your heart? _A pair of sunglasses that had been resting on the console suddenly appeared on Joker's face. "_Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh_".

"I thank you for your insights, Joker. But I was mainly looking to find out how human females react when they have an interest in someone."

"Well, I guess they just try to be close to you. Or even try to avoid you. Then they'll look at you from underneath their eyelashes and giggle" Joker did a falsetto impersonation. To Thane's eyes, it seemed less 'cute' than 'terrifying'. Or maybe it was just Joker. "But sometimes they avoid looking at you. Shit, human females are weird. Maybe you should try Kelly or Mordin. I think I just saw Kelly go to the lab."

Suddenly beside the pilot's console the blue orb of EDI popped up. "It is time for your requested penile massage and urethral suction treatment."

Raising an eye ridge, Thane wryly nod-bowed and stated, "It seems I should be going now. And Joker? If word of this conversation makes it to NormandyNet or any other references are leaked, I will first replay EDI's last sentence. Then I will find you. And I will kill you."

Joker nodded, both terrified and mortified at once. "What the shit ED... oh yeah. Don't stop..."

* * *

Mordin looked up at the two women walking in. "Ahh, Kelly, Kasumi. Was just setting up synthesis and compilation tests. Need to talk?"

"Well, Kasumi here has some problems she may need your advice on. Go ahead, you can tell us, nothing said will leave this room."

Looking between them, Kasumi took a deep breath and launched into the whole tale, starting with the need to run through her exercises in Life Support as normal, to being smitten by Thane, to their brief battle, to her feelings since.

"Ah, what you are experiencing is known as Unfair Drell Attraction. Generally affects human females looking actively for mate. Skin cells that fall off enter nasal passages, absorbed into bloodstream. Chemical composition similar to caffeine, but with multiplied sexual energy. Strangely, only truly affects drell and human females. When drell interested in certain female, brain sheds more cells to allow for a greater chance of mutual attraction."

"Wait, so its a sign of two-way infatuation?"

"Different species react differently to stress. Aware that this is a high-risk mission, humans seek release physically or sexually. Drell mostly the same. Suggest speaking with him..."

The lab door opened, Thane walked in. "Dr. Solus, I..." He glanced about, eye ridges rippling, eyes wide.

"I seem to have come at a bad time."

**How do you like the story so far? Reviews quite welcome!**

**Terms used:**

**Iku: I'm coming**

**Che: damn**

**Sukebe: Horny**

**Yariman: slut**

**-chan: affectionate suffix for man-to-woman **

**Oshiri Pen Pen: Imma slap dat ass**


	3. Blessed Release

**A/N: Aria's Afterlife, the Number One Mass Effect fanfiction forum, is awesome. The community helped inspire the awesomeness of this fic (and most of my others). So check them out. Also, reviews are mandatory here :) Oh yes, adult themes, some backgrounds may deal with sensitive or disturbing topics. Read at your own risk.**

Thane could hardly contain his shock, even with years of training to show no emotion and relax into his battle-sleep.

But there was Kelly and Kasumi, looking quite shocked at his sudden appearance.

And of course the salarian had a mischievous twinkle about his eyes, wide mouth quirking in a salarian's approximation of humor.

"Yeoman! Wished to discuss with you matters of psychological health and stability of crew. Privileged information. Suggest we discuss in presence of Dr. Chakwas."

Kelly's lips shot upward at the corners. "I'm sure these two would _welcome_ the chance to have a conversation _alone _anyways. Laters!"

She practically skipped out the door while the grizzled salarian sort of hop-walked behind her, humming lines from... _Guys and Dolls? _Yes, that had to be it. Thane had been hired to assassinate an actor once...

Before he could slip into another memory, however, Kasumi started wringing her hands ever so slightly, rocking back and forth minutely, and going red in the cheeks.

"So, Thane... Never really did get to know you that well from our brief scuffle." _Real smooth, _baka.

"Indeed, Kasumi. Our little tussle was quite the diversion. I would enjoy learning more about you, and I'm very sure you would like to know about me." Was he really and truly ready to speak of Irikah to another person... let alone a human woman he had known for less than a full day...

_But if I DO perish on this mission, I will rest easier knowing I have shared my pain._

He drew breath and opened his mouth to speak, but noticed that she had as well. Blushing and looking away, Kasumi stammered out: "You first."

Giving a nod-bow of acknowledgment, Thane started with a brief explanation of his species' origin and place in the galaxy, then about his Compact obligations and training. He deliberately allowed some memories to surface to clarify or highlight some of his stories, such as an anecdote about beating up on a bully hanar bigot in school, and his first successful assassination.

He then shed light on his personal life, how Irikah had gone from blocking his killshot, to eventually bearing his child. He forged ahead further still, to his less-than-stellar father/husband role, and her death at the hands of a slaver ring.

As he explained the vengeance he sought and exacted, and his turning to spirituality to help guide his soul, suddenly all his internal barriers gave way.

His gills opened a quarter way, and air was pushed through in a staccato rhythm. Salty tears flowed from the corners of his inky eyes, and his nostrils flared.

Kasumi, tentatively, bridged the distance between them and placed a slender arm around his shoulders, squeezing him and speaking in soothing tones.

Eventually his soul was fully released, and he dried his face. "Forgive me... You somehow managed to draw my soul out of hiding. I didn't realize it needed as much catharsis..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kasumi still spoke in low tones, rubbing her hand slowly up and down his spine. "Here, its my turn."

She then spoke of the few fragments of memory she had of her biological parents, her daddy _going away _ and not returning one day. Her mommy attacked one day by _bad men_, screaming for her daughter to run away and live.

She talked about the various groups she had run with, teaching her how to fight, how to steal, how to melt away.

She revealed the times that she had been _used _by the gang's leader, learning to hate the base instincts she had felt while turning into a woman, but forced into _manzuri_ at times for their enjoyment.

Except she had finally escaped, gone solo.

And met the love of her life, Keiji, who showed her that real men love and provide and don't merely take and ravish.

But then a daring raid had gone sour and the ilk of Donovan Hock had captured Kasumi. She had been thrown to the nearest wall, and violated by the three guards, then battered and broken, trussed up to be shot.

But then Keiji, damn him, had appeared, cloaked, in front of her and slipped off the shackles, giving her one last kiss as a hail of bullets slammed into his back, snuffing his life instead of hers. A flurry of barely-cogent memories of an insane attack on the guards, but then forced to flee and leave Keiji's body where it lay.

At this point it was her turn to break down, sobs wracking her small frame. Her lower lip wobbled and a stream of tears ran down her cheeks.

Thane in turn pulled her close, praying to Kalahira for guidance and Mirashi for soothing on her wounded heart.

When the tide of anguish had passed, Kasumi reluctantly pulled away. "Well, then, I suppose we should be going then. Its been one hell of a day for you, I'm sure."

"Yes indeed. I should really..."

"_Put your pants on, guys. Shepard just called a team meeting. And he sounds _pissed. _Joker out."_

Kasumi's face went crimson again. "Well, ah, I guess we'd best be going to he conference room then."

Thane, irritated at the pilot's intrusion, extended his arm to the thief. "Very well. Shall we go?"

Trembling slightly but not wanting to seem to be a _baka tare, _Kasumi hooked her arm through Thane's and they traversed the short distance to the conference room.

Astoundingly, the entire specialist corps was there, minus Shepard and Zaeed.

Zaeed stormed in with an icepack pressed to his head, muttering various obscenities nonstop in an impressive number of languages.

Shepard followed not soon after, and wasted no time.

"You're probably wondering why I called this meeting on your off hours. Nice nightie, Miranda. I didn't think I would have to _actually say this _but if you absolutely have the pressing need to _relieve personal tension, _If you would be so _kind _as to clean up after yourself?"

"Fuck, you called me all the way here to bitch about people slinging seed? Shit, you guys are perverts." Jack spat out.

Zaeed grumbled next. "It wasn't a goddamn jizz pile, you little bitch. That was a squirt puddle!"

Kasumi had engaged her cloak when Shepard had launched into his annoyed tirade.

"Because of the last person to _use _the Hammerhead, Zaeed slipped and hit his head, and couldn't come with Garrus and I on our mission."

The fact that their 'mission' had been to hot-drop over an Illium slum and roast gangs was irrelevant, apparently.

"Hmm, the tank had something about this. About how krogan women..." Grunt began.

Miranda sighed and rested her hands on the table, then thought better of it when she suddenly noticed virtually every male's eyes on either her bust or behind.

"Grunt, please refrain from completing that sentence." Miranda really needed to think about requisitioning that nightcap stock.

"A few more things. Jacob, Grunt: You two are going with me to recruit the Justicar tomorrow, so your drink cutoff is in one hour. Garrus, cover the armory with Thane tomorrow."

Shepard's expression softened slightly.

"Now, I know that Valentine's day is tomorrow, and I have seen the orders for some items. Please don't let it interfere with your combat focus, but if you've feelings for someone, let them know. This mission is too risky for 'what ifs' that could drop your concentration. Now get some sleep, and I want duty station reports by 1800 Zulu tomorrow."

Mostly nods, but a few comical groans greeted his order, but everyone shuffled out to prepare for the sleep cycle.

Kasumi had maintained her cloak, but noticed that Thane was looking expectantly at her even so. She decloaked and then hugged him. "Gotta go clean the bar!"

Thane returned the embrace. "I will speak with you later, siha, I have further business on this deck."

He had spoken it.

Knowing this human thief for less than a standard day and he had already spoken the endearment.

Perhaps Dr. Solus could finally shed some light on him; he hadn't really gotten to speak with him.

* * *

No sooner had he walked into the lab than Mordin started chattering away.

"Ahh, Thane. Mind if I call you Thane? No need to use honorific, Mordin acceptable. Reason for coming? Obviously advice, most likely Kasumi. Great personality compatibility, both with similar skills, both with similar losses. Suspect you wish to know about human holiday 'St. Valentine's Day' upcoming, and possibly advances to make or customs to observe."

Thane was almost too shocked to nod-bow.

"If it wouldn't take too much of your time..."

"Nonsense, trial simulations collating, ample time. As you have not corrected or added anything, I will answer what I deduced. Human holiday observed 14 February, ostensibly feast day of St. Valentine. The human Catholic Church discontinued it as an official observance during Vatican II reforms, some denominations still observe it. Commercialized now, mainly to sell cards with romantic or witty sayings, chocolate confections, stuffed animal toys, suggestive clothing, and the like. Exchange of these tokens usually done along with a shared meal in anticipation of shared sexual favors. Have stock of such items, anticipated crew need since shore leave very limited."

Thane was impressed at how Mordin was able to hop around conversationally, and accepted the small gift bag.

A deep sniff.

"Aware of both yours and Kasumi's histories. Consensual sexual activity most likely outcome. Drell/human relations... complex. Aware that both of you are complex as well. Prolonged cross-species contact could cause irritation for human partner, prolonged oral contact with skin may cause euphoria, hallucinations." The doctor's omnitool lit up. "Forwarding instructional pamphlets of positions comfortable to both species, erogenous zones of human female, techniques on foreplay- including inventive uses of biotics-and anatomical descriptions. Localized cache of your quarters will contain instructional vids if you need visual representation."

Thane's palm buzzed at the incoming data on his omnitool.

"Thank you kindly, but I feel that you explaining certain... areas and techniques would be most beneficial, as it may spare me having to come bother you or Dr. Chakwas if I had a question."

"Very well. Human one of my favorites, actually, especially female..."

Mordin explained several surefire techniques, as well as some more obscure ones. Thane's perfect memory committed every answer, explanation, and form, and when he felt he was ready, he thanked the salarian and headed off to bed.

-BREAK-

Kasumi listened from her lounge to the bug she had planted on Thane. The seriousness in which he pursued how to please her... There it was, that electrifying feeling and gut flopping. He asked about the best use of his tongue...

Then the exchange was over and she heard the rustle of the assassin's clothing over his skin as he walked back to his quarters...

"_I know you've been listening in."_

The unexpected declaration startled Kasumi. No one before had ever figured out her bug so quickly!

"_I'd advise you to see Dr. Solus tomorrow, as drell anatomy is slightly different than that of human. Also I'm not entirely sure I could explain my reactions quite as well as that wily salarian."_

Kasumi furrowed her brow slightly. Her bug was one-way only, but just maybe... "I'll have to see about that. Just hearing you ask was..."

"_Arousing?"_

_Che _that lizard! He _had _planted a bug on her! She smiled.

"See you tomorrow then, Thane."

"_The same, siha."_

That word again. She could tell by having observed his eyeridge ripple as well as a lip quirk that it was a term of endearment.

* * *

Early in the next cycle, Kasumi awoke with the first watch. As soon as she got up, she realized that there was a box of chocolates on her bookshelf, a stuffed bear on top of it, and a single red rose at the foot of her bed.

Changing into a robe, she stealthed, grabbed a few protein bars from the mess, and took the elevator to deck 2 to see the scientist salarian.

She entered with Gardner's assistant sweeping the threshold, and went to the salarian's workstation, and was about to put her hands on the table to scare him...

"Wouldn't suggest placing unprotected hands there. Sodium hydroxide, very basic, very painful."

She uncloaked and looked at the genius. "Considering your conversation with Thane, you know what I'm here for."

"Assumed you planted a bug on him, folds in leather off by a minute degree. Yes, have prepared pamphlets and anatomical files for you in off time. Must give you a few warnings and cautions, though. Drell reproductive organs not sensitive when not in ready position. Mental stimulation, rather than physical, required to bring it ready. Snaps in place, much like Earth triggerfish, with cartilage lock. Will not appear to be impressive upon first visual inspection, but be careful if intend to pleasure manually or orally, as drell have sensitive ribbing. Upon first entrance, member will fill to accommodate partner. Need not be alarmed, will not harm.

Also, be wary of extended oral contact with drell skin, as can cause a mild psychotropic reaction. Not long-term, but can be powerful. Can supply lithium supplements, oils, creams to reduce rashes or discomfort from the end of your adventures."

Kasumi's omnitool vibrated, indicating the package was received.

"Thanks, doc!" She called then headed to the AI core to study.

Passing Chakwas, she tried to get by without being noticed, but the woman heard her right away.

"Ahh, Kasumi! Such a pleasure to see you! What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing, doc. Just going to the core to uh, well, Shep needed me to check the uh..."

"Either you're looking for some piece of tech like you were looking for Tali's console, or Mordin gave you some pamphlets to study."

Coughing slightly, the thief flushed again. "Well, yeah..."

The older woman's face lit up in a gossipy smile. "Well, then! EDI, would you let her in?"

"Right away."

The door unlocked and Kasumi went into the secluded room, and began studying the diagrams and explanations that Mordin had shared.

* * *

Thane awoke, and checked his small duffel of possessions. He had memorized every detail of human kink, and was determined he would get it right. They would spar as they had done before, and he would be sure to make his move then.

Quickly donning his 'surprise' outfit underneath his battle dress jacket, he began a simple warm up sequence, feeling the blood course through his veins, muscles limbering and tendons stretching.

He spoke into the bug the woman had planted on him.

* * *

"_Shuttle Deck, after Shepard debarks for Illium."_

Kasumi started at the unexpected voice, but immediately calmed when she realized it was just her romantic quarry. She had since scarfed most of the chocolates, and figured she would spar with Thane, then make her move.

Surely what he couldn't foresee was the tub of lubricant she had secreted into the ring, to be placed before their match so she could have an advantage over the drell. _Several _advantages.

She spoke into the bug he had affixed to her outer cloak.

* * *

"_See you there, Thane"._

He could hear the grin that split her mouth from ear to ear, soft painted lips stretching sensuously, beckoning...

He allowed himself his own smirk. Surely she didn't think he would have asked Zaeed to check the camera feed for any movement.

The oil was a nice touch, he thought, but she would be unprepared for the programming he had uploaded to the localized fire control system, to set off upon biotic interference.

He had gotten Donnely to replace that section's fire retardant with a human delicacy, 'whipped cream', which had been easily created by Gardner.

* * *

Bribing Joker to show camera feeds of maintenance loggings for the shuttle dek had been easy enough. Kasumi scoffed. Whipped cream in the fire system? Kinky, to be sure. But the jets of caramel she had placed in the posts would take him by surprise.

* * *

"_Away team, Grunt, Jacob, get your asses to the Kodiak. We've got to pick up some asari. Lets go. Drop the malt liquor and the Gameboy, we're leaving in 5."_

That was the signal. Thane entered the maintenance tunnels, then made for the shuttle deck, in time to catch Jacob trying to get the Commander to stop being ignorant, and Grunt grumbling about Donkey Kong and Pac Man. They boarded and left not long after.

As he silently slid over to the boxing ring, He had just a split second's warning, a rustle of fabric, when Kasumi had jumped at him, onto his back.

Immediately he dropped and bowed his knees, splitting her leglock, held her elbows and pitched forward.

She clipped his head with her foot on the way down, knocking him fully to the ground. He waited a second longer than usual...

The thief knew he would probably feign being dazed, so she jumped up and landed palms-down to pin him...

Except he extended his arms forward, breaking her palm-slam.

She saw his movement and gripped his wrists, pulling the surprised assassin over top of her. With a shocked look, he jumped up, back into a fighting stance.

Kasumi arose, and entered into her own.

_Perfect moment for my move. Here goes nothing..._

She whipped her cloak off and threw it at him, entangling him. She dropped her stance and relaxed- having had merely a gray silk bra-sheer and clinging to her curves-and white lace panties-merely two triangles of cloth with slight lace on the sides-worn underneath.

As the cloak wrapped around him, Thane began his own undressing, from his normal clothes to the 'play clithes' he had on underneath. Leather vest and jacket gave way to denim vest, assless riding chaps, and a lasso.

_Now is the perfect time for my move. _

He cast aside the thrown cloak, and started whirling his lasso.

In a strange twang, he began, "So, you want to tame my gator..."

Both stopped, slightly shocked. Thane stopped twirling the lasso, eye ridges twitching, eyes darting about. Kasumi looked down, clasped her hands at her belly and rocked side to side slightly.

Thane coughed, about to say something at the exact moment Kasumi started speaking. Both paused.

"We seem to be repeating this cycle, siha." Thane rumbled in a strangely strained voice.

"What does that even _mean, _anyway?" Kasumi asked, now truly feeling self-conscious.

"Its a top-brand oven cleaner on Kahje," Thane deadpanned, now noticing the ship's air on his exposed rear.

Kasumi squinted at him. "So you fancy me wife material then?" She meant the comment to be jocose, but both could sense the weight her words carried.

In response, he stepped forward, and affected his terrible approximation of a Western accent.

"I think this ring ain't big enough for the two of us." His deep rumblings pulled at Kasumi.

"Oh, really? Come get some!"

Thane lunged with the lasso trailing, catching her in an embrace and gripping her arms with the rope. She had quickly tapped a command into her omnitool, and sent a small projectile into a far bulkhead, banking it to come back and puncture the jug of oil, spilling it onto the ring's floor.

As the puddle reached them, she maneuvered Thane into it, licking around his chest and neck, feeling him purr in response and run warm leathery fingers over her creamy, smooth flesh, sending electric chills through her.

Thane skidded on the slick oil and both went down into it, and began rolling over and over, both seeking a dominant position. Finally they locked mouths, Thane's rough-textured tongue meeting Kasumi's wider, smoother tongue. They sought to explore each other's mouths, savoring the exotic toothpaste and breakfast bar flavors.

Thane rubbed his hands all along Kasumi's body, rubbing the oil into her skin and making it glisten. She sat up on top of him, and he rubbed around her belly, then around her still-covered breasts. Deftly, and with the speed of an assassin, he darted his hands and unclasped her silk bra, then gently pulled it off. Shaking her head to move her hair, Kasumi presented her pink nipples, areolas pebbling and tips hardening in anticipation.

Thane slowly moved his hands in circles around them, using the fused finger of each hand to keep in contact with the tips. Kasumi let out a moan, breath quickening, skin flushing. She squirmed atop him, then with a fluid motion, dropped and rolled him back on top. She gripped either side of the bolero-type vest, and he raised his arms. With a confident flick, she sent the article flying off his body, his warm chest fully exposed; hard, toned muscle rippling and shining with the oil.

She scooted away just enough that he could get on his knees, she still on her back. He made as if to remove his chaps, but sent a ball of biotic energy to the ceiling.

The contingency programming in the local pipe network tripped, sending a few gallons of whipped cream down on the couple.

Thane bent forward and began licking it from Kasumi's body, starting at her face and neck, then off her breasts. Moving lower, he licked a trail from underbust to abdomen. Looking up, he saw the approval in her eyes, the need apparent in her pulse.

He hooked two fingers into the ribboned lace on her hips and pulled downward, revealing a small patch of brown hairs and a musky, heated sex.

Allowing a few seconds to go by, he watched the last bot of whipped cream fall on her, then began cleaning up the insides of her thighs, her fleshy mound, and then finally her very core.

Tongue contracted, he swirled around her bud, never coming into direct contact. He heard her gasp, felt her legs shift around him. When more heat and fluid met him, he inserted a forefinger into her entrance, seeking to memorize her pattern. He felt around slowly, identifying trigger areas. Then when he felt her expand slightly, inserted his paddle finger and resumed work.

Her feet were tapping the deck now, her brain trying to contain the dopamine rush. Continuing his tongue torture, he then used his last finger around her other opening, and gained entrance. Soon she was writhing, gasping and moaning under his care. A louder cry, and all her core muscles clenched hard, a small jet of fluid spouted and hit his chin.

-Break-

Kasumi was shocked, impressed, and _hungry. _Drilled by drell, never before had she gotten there so fast and so deeply, the afterwave of her climax priming her for another almost immediately. She sat up suddenly and tackled Thane, triggering the caramel cannons as she moved. She saw the look of surprise as his chest was covered in the sticky sweet coating.

She held on to his shoulders and began lapping up the confection, savoring the feel of his lean muscle beneath her tongue, the feel of his breathing, and the pulse of his heart. She moved down to his chaps, rolled him on a side, slapped his ass, "Hello, Sally!" She cooed.

She pulled them down, gazing at his manhood. Within a few seconds, cartilage shifted and it snapped into forward ready. The thief placed her palms on Thanes, extending them above his head on the floor, then ran her fingertips down his arms, his body until she reached her ultimate target.

With the backs of her fingers, she traced the frill patters, then lowered her head to the shaft. Extending her tongue, she repeated her tracing, then worked from base to head slowly. She heard his groans of pleasure, and slowed to an inexorable but sluglike pace, savoring the unique flavor of her lover.

* * *

Thane was holding back, but only just barely. He sat forward, moving his hands over her body once more.

She lay back, slick still and throbbing with need. He poised over her. "Siha, is this truly what you seek?"

"Yes... Thane, complete us!" Kasumi's harsh whisper sang in his ears.

"The first entrance may feel strange but it will swell to accommodate."

With that he slowly entered, putting his length entirely into her sheath, and feeling the rush of blood and air downward to fill the expansion sacs.

* * *

Feeling ribbing against her two internal pleasure zones, Kasumi locked her ankles behind the assassin's back, running her heels over his skin, adjusting his angle of entry. He began thrusting in sets of nine, changing the number of deep and shallow thrusts. Sweet constant friction caused a feeling of internal heat, and Kasumi felt a second climax dawning, washing over her like a placid dawn wave on Kahje, building into a roaring typhoon. Crying out, she clutched onto the drell, swiveling. The effects of having taken in so much of his outer skin were starting to become apparent, shapes danced just out of view.

Suddenly she was on top, gyrating her hips and riding his joystick. She grasped his hands and led them to her breasts, reveling in his tweaking and rubbing. She rocked him around on the oil-slicked ground, closing her eyes and allowing small cries to escape her. _Kendokas_ practiced their arts, trading bouts, while octopi and squid twirled in the air, penetrating female sailors.

Within another few minutes, Kasumi couldn't bear the pressure and let loose again, screaming while _geisha_s danced around the bay, twirling fans and umbrellas, and eating ramen noodles.

* * *

Thane could scarce believe this woman. All of Mordin's information indicated that human females were slow to 'warm up', but his love was on her third already? The now-familiar clenching caused his member to swell even more. Growling low and sensuously, he tipped her over and locked lips with her, thrusting sideways now. She bent her left leg, resting her foot on his right thigh. Her gasps traveled into his mouth, their breaths becoming one, their heartbeats synchronizing. Thane could feel his exhilarating finish approaching, perhaps they could complete together?

* * *

Rocking herself to rub her nerve cluster on Thane's warm scales, Kasumi's hands roamed his body once more, tracing the neck gills, his bone structure, his arms, his face. A hand of Thane's gripped her backside, kneading gently. At this, she went primal, moaning and gasping with abandon, slamming her pelvis into his, squeezing and closing, a haze nearly obscuring the mecha suits having a full-blown battle not five feet away. Finally with a keening wail of bliss, she felt liquid warmth pooling out from her core, spreading through her body and mind as a potpourri of oxytocin, dopamine, and seratonin entered her bloodstream. She felt Thane's hardness expand more still, filling her to the absolute fullest, then hop a little, and warm fluid poured into her.

Her world shattered as the climax lasted, the chemicals from Thane extending her response. She was slightly aware of being picked up and shook, with the drell still inside, then gently lowered and wrapped. As the world slowly came into focus, she realized she was in Life Support, on the assassin's bed. He was seated, hands folded.

A rare full smile from him. "Goodnight, Siha. Rest well, I believe we're on call to assault an Eclipse outpost tomorrow."

The thief pulled the blankets tight and smiled, not even caring about the itches where he had had extended contact. She blissfully drifted off into the Dreamlands.

* * *

"Holy hot damn. EDI, I almost have the feed converted into a playable format. Oh boy oh boy I've got some _awesome _stuff to work with here!" Joker was beside himself, having seen the entire ordeal through the cockpit camera feed.

Suddenly a familiar throaty voice sounded at his ear.

"I'd delete that if I were you, and wanted to keep a penis for massaging and urethra for suctioning."

Thane had borrowed Kasumi's cloaking device to sneak up on the pilot and ensure nothing was copied or recorded.

Jumping as much as his slight muscles allowed him, Joker nearly squealed at the knife that had appeared in his seat, between his legs.

"Okokokok. Its deleted, see?"

"Then we have an understanding. EDI, I believe Flight Lieutenant Moreau will require some stress assistance."

"Beginning protocols."

"Ohhhh EDI... Don't stop..."

**Thanks for following and reading! Now review! Please?**


	4. Citadel Serenity

**I'd like to thank everyone who read and *cough* reviewed the previous chapters; and also for putting the fork at my rear to complete this, and lending her welcomed moral support while I was writing this chapter.**

**Thank you BeatlesChick for your Thane fic "Moments in Time", which inspired the hospital scene.**

**Go read her work: Seriously. Some amazing smut scenes. But read this first since you're here, geez you're jumpy.**

**I'd also like to thank the forum Aria's Afterlife- go join the #1 ME forum here on fanfiction!**

Huerta Memorial

Thane sat in the hospital lounge, as the slight form of Kasumi occupied the seat next to him, slowly stroking his arm. The two lovers awaited the latest test results, simply enjoying each other's company.

After the assault on the Collector Base, the shutdown of Project Overlord, and the destruction of the Alpha Relay,the Normandy crew mostly split in preparation for Shepard's trial- Miranda and Jacob to go into hiding, Jack to wander the stars, Zaeed to find gravy contracts, Samara to return to her duties in asari space. Tali left for the Fleet, Legion for Rannoch. Mordin headed to Sur'kesh, and Grunt was summoned to Tuchanka.  
Garrus remained with Shepard until the Alliance kindly requested he leave, here's a blank ticket to wherever, and left for Palaven.  
Kasumi, with no ties anywhere else, remained with Thane and they traveled to the Citadel to look after Thane's Kepral's, which had begun to worsen with time and battle stress.

At first, the couple had sought an apartment, and had a drell geneticist visit-recommended by Mordin, of course, research oiled by a generous leftover sum from the Cerberus payroll.

Progress was slow but steady, the main method of attack being to reverse or regrow the lung tissue damaged by the moisture buildup.

After a few months, the geneticist had pronounced the culture and mutagen viable, and began treatment schedule for Thane. All the while Kasumi adapted into the role of housewife and caretaker; lover and taskmaster.

They still sparred, keeping up their hand-to-hand skills, knowing that the Reapers were only months away at best. They also sparred in the sack vigorously, keeping up other muscle groups that other exercises couldn't hope to tone as well.

"Any news from Earth, siha?" Thane's rumble emanated from his form. He was not asking about the latest celebrity faux pas, inane sports scores, or even the floor debates of the Parliament.

A lazy index finger traced patterns in his viridian scales. "Just the same stuff. Soundbites, analysts, video clips… He testified right off, though, and has a legion of witnesses for him."

"Let us hope then that they do not bring up the recordings from Virmire. Or the taunting message he broadcasted to the Bahak system hours before destroying it. Or many of his dubious command decisions, for that matter." Thane's dry tone elicited a perfect alto laugh from the slight woman, who dropped her arm to her arm and shook with laughter.

"Yes, I'm sure the juries would love to hear about how he bribed a planetary governor with video of him and Jack getting their freak on…"

It was Thane's turn to laugh, neck gills swelling and vibrating.

"Honestly though, I think even we managed to learn a few things from careful study of their technique."

Their flirtations were interrupted by the arrival of the doctor, a russet-scaled drell, who lacked the wiry strength of Thane, but contained an intelligence beyond even some salarians.

"Ah, Kasumi, Thane! I do have some mixed news today."

The warm tone was calculated to prevent either from growing alarmed, but Kasumi felt it even so.

"And what news do you bring, doctor?" Thane coolly replied, but Kasumi could feel the tensing in his arm. She gave his hand a firm squeeze around the paddle finger, trying to convey reassurance and support.

"Well, the latest series of treatments has neither furthered nor regressed your recovery." The doc pressed on, trying to minimize the amount of dead air.

"However the new series I have in culture should provide the necessary catalyst to complete this phase of treatment. It is not without risk; the projections do not give completely favorable odds of acceptance, and naturally sample testing is limited."

Thane nodded. "I think we both agree that odds do not matter currently. Not with the Reapers looming over us."

Kasumi caught the slight from of the doctor before he continued on. "Yes, yes, of course. I'll get you set up then."

* * *

After another few weeks, Thane's lung tissue made a very speedy leap in the right direction. Sure he suffered side effects, occasional blurriness, drowsiness- oddly not unlike the symptoms of actual oxygen deprivation- and headiness.

The doctor repeatedly warned that exercising too much could cause a burnout or even relapse, straining the developing cells.

They tried to be careful, cutting down their daily rompings from two sparring sessions and three amorous adventures a day down to one and one; but even then Thane felt so revitalized, so virile, that he couldn't help but perform as he had when younger.

Hell, even Kasumi had to tap out a few times, both in the ring and in bed, and she was virtually insatiable when it came to the drell assassin.

Then one day…

Sneaking in cloaked, Kasumi had gotten the groceries and other errands completed, and was hungry for some loving.

Finding him meditating, she snuck up behind him to wrap her arms around him, but suddenly his eyes opened and he whirled to embrace her.

Dropping the cloak, she leaned into his embrace. "_Che_! Almost had you that time!"  
Thane rumbled low in his throat gills quivering with amusement.

"You seem to forget I am attuned to your cloaking field, siha."

"Among other things..." Kasumi trailed a finger down the middle of the reptilian's chest.

Thane's laugh again filled the room, and his fingers sought her cloak's openings. "Did you pay for the food this time?"

Indignantly, Kasumi drew back. "Of course not! The best thief in the galaxy doesn't pay for bread or milk!"

Thane exposed the human's chest to him, nipples already erect. "And the best assassin in the galaxy doesn't leave the cat unstroked."

A giggle. "You did NOT just say that..." But to hear the stoic man say such dirty things was just soooooo hot...

Thane hopped around Kasumi, growing hard and preparing to begin, starting the formal drell pre-mating dance, the sequence designed to make the female rain.

The thief stroked his arms, sighing and saying in a lascivious tone, "Hop for me, Thane, you dirty frog!"

Suddenly, his eyes went wide, his body stiffened, and he collapsed to the side.

"Did you come already?" Kasumi exclaimed, then her mirth turned to concern as he saw him struggle to breathe.

Not even bothering to put her cloak on, she opened her omnitool and quick dialed the hospital, summoning a quick response team. The rest of that day and night was a blur of questions, tests, waiting, anxiety, stress.

* * *

A few months later, Kasumi still spent most of her waking hours at the hospital with Thane, keeping him and Kolyat company and providing support, chocolate, and companionship. News of the Reapers wiping out Khar'shan and spreading to the Sol system reached the Citadel, and an influx of troops and refugees flood the wards with more people the hospital can handle.

News of the Normandy- and Commander Shepard- escaping and landing on the Citadel was forwarded through the old squad frequencies by the Shadow Broker, who was also going to be on-station shortly.

By this time, Thane's relapse had been brought mostly under control and he was cleared for exercising and more strenuous physical therapy.

Kasumi was growing tired of using merely Thane's voice at night, and told him he needed to think of a place he could escape to that night.

Night, of course, being relative on the Citadel, as artificial daylight shone in all 20 hours of each 'day'.

Kasumi scouted out each room, and found one with a human male broken and battered, who was in a coma. Coma? That'll work nicely.

She dragged Thane into the room and set the privacy lock, and began kissing him on the lips, wanting the chemical high from his skin.

Suddenly she felt him stiffen and look over at the man.

"This biotic... I saw a holo of him once... from Horizon... Joker shared the suit cam recordings from when Shepard met him on that planet."

Kasumi looked at him. "Oh, is this the asshole Shepard was brooding about?"

Thane had defocused and slipped into memory. "Hair just sprayed... combed to remove grit... 'Shepard! you asshole! They brought YOU back?' 'Shut up pretty boy and join my crew.' 'I'd rather join Cerberus!' 'I AM with Cerberus you idiot, join me!' 'Then I'd rather join PETA! I'm here, alive, while Ash roams the heavens because... because... she wouldn't have sex with you!' 'Dammit, Kaidan, gimme a bj RIGHT NOW or I swear I'll...' The recording ends..." Thane blinked a few times. "Yes thats him."

"Ohhh, THAT recording. Yes, I remember now. No matter. Lets keep going, shall we?"

She again sought his mouth, delicate lips pressing hungrily to him.

His hands roamed her clothing, unfolding and releasing the ties and buttons that held them all. Beneath her cloak was the set she had worn their first time, all that time ago, on the Normandy's shuttle deck. His own leather clothing fell to the floor, and they embraced greedily again, grateful for the renewed intimate contact.

Outside, the skycar traffic continued, mostly oblivious to the happenings in this one room.

Thane's paddle fingers made short work of their remaining underclothes, teasing and stroking perfect nipples into hard points, which he then attended to with his teeth. He explored her chest and belly adoringly; for while he had perfect memory, each time was still a precious new memory.  
While he adored her, Kasumi ran fingernails over the drell's scales, tracing patterns and outlining lean muscle, pressing his triggers and moving to stroke his jewel pouch protruding directly downward.

She offered up small whimpers and moans as he ghosted expertly over all her erogenous areas, tweaking and rubbing her core's nub, twisting and circling her core until it shone and glistened. She in turn licked and nibbled and grazed until he was fully hard and resembling a treaded tank of old.

Suddenly, a gleam entered Thane's eyes. He picked up Kasumi and she wrapped her legs around his, twining as a creeper vine. He positioned her to enter, then walked over to the large window that took up the whole wall and part of the floor.

Standing on the windowed floor, he pressed her to the glass and began stroking her neck with his tongue, murmuring with his gills.

The rush of excitement from the partial vertigo and public setting just increased Kasumi's arousal, and before long she was chanting again, "_Iku iku iku._.." As she released around his ribbed member, Thane grinned and felt himself swelling even more to fill her fully, then deftly rotated her so her front was entirely pressed to the glass, for any with quick sight and a keen hand on their stick to see.

As Thane rammed roughly from the rear, Kasumi squirmed and writhed, giving passing motorists the show of their lives, even causing several mid-air collisions.

Neither the thief nor the assassin could hear the giggling in a human and turian voice just outside the door.

Oh its locked? Well that's why I have a Doctor's key... A French-accented female voice drifted through the door.

I like the way you think, Doctor... A dual-toned and familiar turian voice also drifted though.

The door opened and a sequence of events happened in rapid succession.

First, Kasumi saw the door opening through a reflection in the glass and engaged her personal cloak.

Second, Dr. Chloe Michel and Garrus Vakarian spilled through, already entwined and beginning the stages of undressing

Third, Thane started to come.

While Kasumi was cloaked, it looked as though he was thrusting into midair, and suddenly the other pair stopped and stared at the naked drell screaming and jiggling upward, apparently grabbing empty air in front of a window.

Garrus dropped Michel in shock, who fell onto Kaidan's monitoring equipment and disconnected most of the leads and lines, prompting a cacaphony of beeps and buzzers.

"Thane?" Garrus asked, slack-mandibled.

"Garrus?" Kasumi asked, still cloaked.

"Kasumi?" Thane asked, bewildered at this turn of events.

"Dr. Michel?" the Doc asked dazedly into her communicator. She was down to merely a set of medical leggings, and was trying to call off the emergency response team.

Suddenly a salarian, two turians, an asari, and three humans ran into the room, shouting orders for tests, resuscitation procedures, and machine resets.

"Wrap the body up quick, roll it up in a carpet then throw it off a bridge!"

"Boss, its still breathing"

"Do it anyways, Spectre orders." Shepard ran into the room, with perfect timing as always.

"But... the Hippocratic Oath..." The asari stammered.

"Is rescinded" The renegade ground out. He looked pointedly at the medical group, then leeringly at the four others.

"Sorry to crash the porn party. Just making sure this one goes to the morgue." Shepard began laughing at his own joke while Kasumi, Thane, Garrus and Michel gathered up their clothes and left.

* * *

Thane kept up his exercises even after the incident, and didn't care about the looks people gave him. It did not matter, for he had partaken in sexual intercourse with his siha when they had barged in.

And so they were reclining now, when a multitude of shuttles streaked across the Presidium skyscape, and general alarms began sounding.

Gunfire and explosions met his trained ears, an he did the most sensible thing he could- he send an emergency message to the Normandy, who by last update, should have been arriving soon.

"What do you think YOU are doing, Thane?" Kasumi asked, worry slightly quavering her voice.

"What I must to protect the innocent. Using my skills so that the galaxy may be brightened for a few more souls in these dark times."

"You are in no condition to fight Cerberus!" she nearly screamed, shaking and quivering, already checking her cloak for her guns.

"And you should have left for the Crucible already. Yet it seems we may have paths yet to walk that Amonkira has laid out for us."

"But... but your Keprals... the doctor said another extended battle and you could go into permanent relapse!"

Kasumi was beseeching, stroking his face, his arms. But the look in his eyes, his battle-sleep, already betrayed his intentions.

"Well then I'm going with you!" She declared. "We're both stealth fighters at heart. And we both ca..."

"Siha," Thane interrupted, "yes, but you would slow me..."

"You don't have to carry me everywhere, you know." Kasumi pouted out her painted lip. "And don't even think of slipping away."

"Yes, the bug you managed to get in my rectum?"

"You kne- Right. And that wasn't REALLY what I thought it was that one time..."  
Thane shook his head. "Very well. Together."

They headed out, keeping to the ducts, the catwalks, cloaking away from Cerberus patrols, C-Sec posses.

Thane had reached Shepard, and directed them in search of Esheel, the salarian councilor.

As Thane and Kasumi reached the briefing room where the meeting was to take place, they saw Esheel crouched, cloaked behind a table. Looking up, they saw a black-clad figure assassinate the human Executor and his bodyguards, then disappear above.

Suddenly They saw Shepard, an unknown alien, and Garrus burst into the room the other assassin had just exited. Over the com link, Kasumi faintly heard a strange voice snarling "Such primitive assassination methods. In MY cycle..."

Furrowing her brow slightly, Kasumi whispered into the link, "No one cares, asshat..."

Suddenly Esheel revealed herself and the assassin from earlier dropped down, holding out a palm pulsing with contained energy. Shepard shot out the glass pane and jumped down while his smarter comrades took the stairs that were marked, "In Case of Assassin in Room".

Esheel started talking about how Udina was the mastermind, he sold out the Citadel, etc etc, and Kai Leng started powering up his palm laser.

Suddenly Thane flowed out of nowhere, Paladin pistol unfolding and aimed at the back of the hostile's head. The man turned his head at the noise and slammed the pistol away before it could fire, Thane expertly handing it off to Kasumi with the arm block. He threw a forearm jab aimed for the man's throat which was easily blocked, but a haymaker follow up contacted ribs.

Unfortunately, the enemy landed a forward head-slap and was powering a sucker punch even then, lessening the impact. Kasumi waited a good shot, the drell and the Cerberus man both a blur.

The sucker punch landed with a sickening sound of leather on scaled, whipping around Thane's head slightly.

They backed off and began boxing, throwing jabs at each other to get a feel for defenses.

Kasumi uncloaked and took a few shots, but missed the rapidly moving forms.

"Kasumi? I ORDERED you to go to the Crucible!"

"NOT NOW, Shep." Kasumi bit out, trying to remain focused.

Suddenly Thane was thrown down, went with it and rolled to his feet, grabbing the Paladin from Kasumi and hastily firing 2 shots... at empty air.

Both teams tracked him, and Kasumi whispered for the drell to hand the Paladin back over. He shook his head, and suddenly she cried, "LEFT!"

The human assassin uncloaked and drew his katana, holding in a reverse grip favored by knife fighters.

Kasumi ran to the man and slid down, trying to take his legs out with a practiced grab and throw. He merely shoved his palm out and a hideous force lifted her and shoved her to the ground, the impact shock knocking the wind out of her. Had her barriers not been up...

Thane squeezed off 7 more rounds, managing to spang them off of the man's shields but not much else. As the human gained momentum, he leaped into the air, rotating the sword handle into a full-force slashing cut, a_ naname-buri_. Thane ducked, using the Paladin to redirect the slash, using the transferred inertia to spin around and miss a _sayu-men_ downward strike that would have cloven his head in two.

A lightning-fast snap kick to the gut bought him a grimace from the other man, and a second kick slightly higher bent him over.

He lifted a fist, concentrating a ball of dark energy, then backwards-hammered into the human, throwing him on his back several meters.

Kasumi tried getting up, struggling and with smoke rising from her cloak, but the blast had seemed to suck the very energy from her, and what would have been an easy task before was now a laborious chore. She watched through blurred cision as Thane grabbed the Paladin where it had fallen, cycled in the next heat sink, and pointed the Paladin at the recovering enemy, who had hopped up and grabbed his blade again. The two assailants ran at each other, a shot from Thane dissipated against a shield.

Thane refused to grapple with the enhanced human, so he used his inertia to jump high and deliver a terrible hook across the face. But he didn't see the sword rotating once more, the barest _tsuki_ skewering him. A white-hot burst of pain lanced through him, radiating painfully and sapping his vigor.

"THANE!" Kasumi yelled, finding the strength to get up, run over to the pistol, grab it, and follow Shepard to shoot at the fleeing hostile.

"You have time! Hurry!" The thief told Shepard, barely affording a second glance at the man or even his unusual asshat and sniper squadmates.

She ran back to the form of her lover, and found the inner calm to summon an emergency medical team heading back to Huerta.

_Don't you die on me!_


End file.
